I'm bleeding out
by KibumiWong
Summary: Songfic con la canción Bleeding Out de Imagine Dragons. Primer Maleval que escribo. Situado en la escena en el castillo de Stefan, donde Maléfica es arrinconada por el rey y enfocada en los pensamientos de Diaval, mientras se encuentra en forma de dragón luchando para liberarse de las cadenas de los soldados. Rating T por menciones de violencia.


**¡Hola! ¿como están? Mucho tiempo sin publicar. Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Maléfica, es un Maleval, espero que les guste.**

**Basado en la escena del castillo donde Maléfica es capturada y Diaval es transformado en dragón. Diaval POV**

**Canción****: Bleeding out de Imagine Dragons**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Maléfica ni la cancion de Imagine Dragons me pertenecen. Esto esta hecho para el simple entretenimiento de mis lectores.**

**...**

**I'm bleeding out...**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

Fuego, calor, gritos... Era todo lo que Diaval podía ver, sentir, escuchar; mientras las fuertes cadenas de hierro se cernían entorno a su mandíbula. Irónico era pensar que unas simples cadenas, hechas por simple humanos, podían detener a semejante bestia como lo era un dragón.

Pero eso no era lo mas importante en la mente de Diaval en ese momento, solo dos cosas rondaban en su mente: Aurora, que el rogaba estuviera fuera de peligro, y Maléfica, que estaba siendo arrinconada por Stefan... Ese humano desagradable, después de años de espiarlo por orden de el hada, Diaval lo único que quería hacer ahora era aplastarlo con sus enormes garras de dragón. ¡Argh! pero estas malditas cadenas que aprisionaban sus fauces y entorpecían sus patas impedían que pudiera siquiera acercarse hasta donde este se encontraba.

**So I bare my skyn and I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes and I take it in**

**I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you**

**For you**

Entre la nebulosa de fuego, humo y el sonido del hierro chocando contra el piso, Diaval oía los quejidos de Maléfica al ser alcanzada por las pesadas cadenas de hierro que arrastraba Stefan; movía su cabeza desesperadamente, intentando soltarse del agarre de los soldados, debía llegar a ella ¡tenia que protegerla! ese era su deber, y pensar que la muy testaruda quería entrar sola a esta trampa de muerte.

Diaval se sacudía cada vez con mas fuerza, lo que provoco que los soldados de Stefan no solo se aferraran con mas fuerza a las cadenas, sino que también comenzaran a atacarlo con lanzas. Las escamas de la piel del dragón eran fuertes, pero todo tiene sus limites, y algunas de las lanzas comenzaron a perforar la piel del animal, provocando punzadas de dolor que recorrían su cuerpo como descargas eléctricas. Podía sentir la sangre, tibia, comenzando a brotar de las heridas pero no le importaba, si podía llegar hasta Maléfica y evitar que ese rey, ambicioso y loco, la dañara, era suficiente; el estaba dispuesto a protegerla hasta el final de sus fuerzas, daría hasta la vida por aquella hada, con la que se encontró, aun con la simple mente de un cuervo en aquel entonces, esa noche de penumbra en un castillo en ruinas.

**When the day has come**

**ThatI've lost my way around**

**And the seasons stop**

**And hide beneath the ground**

**When the sky turns grey**

**and everything screaming**

**I will reach inside**

**Just to find my heart is beating...**

Y no, no era porque el sentía que debía pagar esa deuda de vida que tenia con el hada, tampoco por haberle jurado que permanecería a su lado como su sirviente. Esto iba mucho mas allá que eso. Al pasar casi dos décadas junto a alguien, incluso alguien tan recluida como Maléfica, uno llega a comprenderlos a un nivel inexplicable, y él había sido el único compañero de el hada por mucho tiempo, y no solo había visto ese lado oscuro y vengativo con el que la conoció, sino que también pudo observar ese lado bondadoso, tierno y gentil que tenia hacia el paramo y sus habitantes. Aunque estos ya no pudieran ver a la Maléfica de antes, Diaval si lo hacia, todo el tiempo; porque por mas que ella lo mandara a observar al rey de lo humanos, este no era lo único a lo que Diaval prestaba atención. No estaba seguro de cuando y como paso, pero él sabia que en algún momento del camino, por el cual había transcurrido juntos estos largos 17 años, se había enamorado de Maléfica, aprendiendo a amar todas las caras de el hada, tanto las buenas como las malas.

Incluso en esos días donde el aura de Maléfica era gris y triste, como el cielo que cubría el paramo en los días mas fríos (Diaval estaba casi seguro que muchas veces el paramo refleja el estado de animo de Maléfica) Aunque muchos le temieran a el hada desde que perdió sus alas y decidió apoderarse del paramo y comenzar su venganza contra Stefan, Diaval podía entender su tristeza, su sentimiento de traición... porque no hay anda peor para un ser alado que perder su habilidad para volar, mas aun en la manera tan cruel en la cual le fueron arrebatadas las alas a Maléfica. Él entendía su venganza, aunque no aprobaba los métodos, después de todo Aurora no tenia la culpa de que su padre biológico fuera un idiota ambicioso sin remedio; pero el había jurado lealtad y si de algo el se enorgullecía, era de ser una criatura leal.

En el transcurso de los años, mientras vigilaban a Aurora, el pudo observar como el lado bondadoso y cariñoso, a su manera, de Maléfica iba resurgiendo y el atesoraba esos momentos en su corazón; esperando que, algún día, ella pudiera verlo con el mismo cariño y al menos con una ínfima parte del amor con el que miraba a Aurora.

**Oh you tell me to hold on**

**Oh you tell me to hold on**

**But innocence is gone**

**And what was rigth is wrong.**

**Cause I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So I bare my skin and I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes and I take it in**

**I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you**

**for you**

Mientas Diaval aun intentaba escapar de las cadenas, y ahora también del ataque de las lanzas, un resplandor dorado le llego desde el rincón de la habitación donde estaba Maléfica; rápidamente la busco con la vista y la encontró frente a los tronos de los reyes, erguida y mas hermosa que nunca, con sus majestuosas y enormes alas nuevamente en su espalda, donde pertenecían.

Vio como Maléfica miraba a su alrededor por un momento, suspendida en el aire y frente a las miradas estupefactas de todos los presentes, y luego voló velozmente por la habitación, rodeando a los soldados que la habían arrinconado, subiendo hasta el techo y cortando la cadena del enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo, liberando por fin las cadenas que ataban a las fauces de Diaval.

Ahora si, finalmente, podía continuar con su tarea de proteger a Maléfica.

Un rugido resonó por todo el salón del trono, donde el caos volvía a reinar ya que el dragón estaba nuevamente libre. Diaval lanzo una enorme llamarada de fuego hacia donde estaban los soldados, haciéndolos correr en todas direcciones. Había soldados por todas partes, pero eso no iba a detenerlo, utilizo su cola para lanzar lejos a unos cuantos mas que lo atacaban con lanzas y picas por la espalda; y otra vez volvía a sentir ese tibio liquido rojo recorrer su espalda, pero unas lanzas insignificantes no iban a acabar con el.

**When the hour is high**

**And hopelessness is sinking in**

**And the wolves alll cry**

**To fill the night with hollering**

**When your eyes are red **

**And emptiness is all you know**

**With the darkness fed**

**I will be your scarecrow**

Volvió a escupir una gran llamarada de fuego, cuando frente a sus ojos vio pasar volando a Maléfica, arrastrando a Stefan, que iba enganchado en una cadena atada al tobillo de el hada. Vio como Maléfica se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la ventana, y con una increíble maniobra, atravesaba el cristal de la ventana principal y salía hacia afuera, llevándose al loco rey con ella.

Al ver que su rey había sido arrastrado fuera del salón, los soldados ya no sabían que hacer, si salir en busca de Stefan o exterminar al enorme dragón que aun se encontraba en medio de la sala. Pronto, los soldados se reacomodaron y se prepararon para atacar a Diaval nuevamente, Diaval se agazapo en sus enormes garras, listo para recibir cualquier ataque...

"ESPEREN! NO LO LASTIMEN!" - Un grito resonó entre el caos de humo, fuego y hierro del salón Diaval volteo su cabeza en dirección al grito `Aurora... esta bien!´ - pensó Diaval, mientras una de sus preocupaciones se disipaba. La joven princesa se coloco frente al dragón, el rostro serio e implacable; los soldados, observando a su princesa proteger a la enorme bestia, bajaron sus lanzas dubitativos, no querían herir a la princesa y el dragón parecía resguardarla con su cuerpo; no tienen mas opción que obedecer.

La batalla había terminado, al menos dentro del castillo. Diaval, aun transformado en dragón, y Aurora Aguardaban cerca de la ventana destrozada, esperando alguna señal de Maléfica. Los soldados, después de la aparición de la princesa, y de una corta explicación por parte de la misma, habían comenzado a retirarse del salón, llevándose a los heridos con ellos para que los atendieran lo antes posible, todo indicaba que su rey no ganaría la batalla.

Y así fue. Aurora y Diaval observaron como Malefica reaparecía por la ventana, su gesto aun preocupado, pero al verlos a los dos en la ventana y ver que ya casi no había soldados en el salón su semblante cambio rápidamente a uno mas sereno.

**Oh you tel me to hold on**

**Oh you tell me to hold on**

**But innocence is gone**

**And what was right is wrong**

**Cause I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So I bare my skin and I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes and I take it in**

**I'm blleding out, I'm bleeding out for you**

**For you.**

"Hada madrina! Estas bien. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti" - Grito Aurora abalanzándose sobre Maléfica, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al hada, pero devolvió el abrazo, menos efusivamente que la joven princesa, pero gustosa y feliz de verla sana y salva.

"Estoy bien, bestia. Y me alegra verlos a los dos bien, o enteros al menos" - Agrego esto ultimo observando bien la gran figura de Diaval. Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien -"Aurora, siento decirte esto pero... tu padre... no sobrevivió a la batalla"

"Oh... bueno si, lo imagine. Pero sinceramente, hada madrina, prefiero mil veces que tu estés sana y salva... y con tus alas de vuelta!"- Dijo Aurora, su semblante se vio triste por un momento, pero levanto su vista hacia el hada con una sonrisa, tan característica en ella.

Diaval no podía estar mas de acuerdo con la princesa. Por fin, dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y se hecho al suelo; no lo había anotado pero estaba agotado. Maléfica no paso de inadvertido ese gesto por parte de Diaval. Sabia que tal vez no era la mejor idea, pero no podía atender sus heridas si no podía verlas todas bien, y con esa forma tan grande seria imposible, así que volvió a transformarlo en humano.

"Ohhhh... Ahora si duele..." - Se quejo el peli negro cuando la transformación termino. Ahora que estaba en una forma mas común para el, las descargas punzantes de dolor, a causa de las lanzas, podían sentirse con mas intensidad y pudo ver que varias de las heridas aun sangraban.

"¡Ohh! Diaval..."- Exclamo Maléfica, su cara volvió a tener ese gesto de angustia y preocupación al ver las heridas, y la sangre, del cuervo. Maléfica se acerco y se agacho junto al Diaval, que estaba sentado en el suelo. Aurora los veía, aun parada junto a los destrozados tronos de los reyes.

"No se preocupe, mi señora. Nada que no se pueda arreglar..." - Dijo Diaval, con su característica sonrisa de lado.

"Maléfica" - Dijo simplemente el hada, mirándolo significativamente, posando su mano en el antebrazo del moreno, que estaba sangrando. Diaval la miró con sorpresa, pero sonrió ante el gesto del hada y asintió con la cabeza -" Aun así, estas hecho un desastre. Y aun hay heridas que sangran"

Mientras decía eso, un brillo dorado brotada de sus dedos, cerrando las heridas, y recomponiendo la piel lastimada.

"Por ti, me desangraría si fuera necesario" - Comento Diaval casi en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos, dejando que Maléfica curara sus heridas. El hada levanto la vista sorprendida, pero la sombra de usa sonrisa se asomo por sus rojos labios y un leve tono carmesí en sus blancas mejillas. Aurora sonreía radiante ante la interacción entre ambos.

**Cause I'm bleeding out**

**If the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So I bare my skin and I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes and I take it in**

**I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for**

**For you.**

**...**

**¡Y eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado, hay partes que a mi del todo no me convencen, pero si me esforcé porque quedara coherente. ¡Espero sus opiniones!**

**Saludos~**


End file.
